The subject matter disclosed herein relates to power distribution networks, and more particularly to systems and methods for correlating and analyzing power distribution network events.
Power distribution networks can experience several power distribution network events that include corresponding relevant data from a variety of sources. In addition, a particular power distribution network event may have a root cause that is related to a different power distribution network or is due to an event outside of power distribution networks such as weather conditions, catastrophes and the like. Currently it is difficult to identify these seemingly unrelated events to plan for power distribution network structure, estimate equipment and personnel requirements, position repair crews, and estimate possible event probabilities given current circumstances (e.g. current weather patterns, tornado advisories, and the like).